


Keepsake

by HollsteinFF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: Pansy finds Hermione in a compromising position - again. What ever can she do to help the Gryffindor out of this one?





	Keepsake

Hermione Granger heard the door slam behind her. She froze. Someone was in the room with her and she couldn’t even turn to see whom.

“Well well, what do we have here?” an icy voice almost hissed.

“Parkinson!” Great, Pansy Parkinson was all she needed right now. She was having the worst of days. “Parkinson, listen, I know we don’t see eye to eye, but if you could just give me a hand out of this, it won’t let me go for the life of me.”

Pansy smiled, not that Hermione could see it. “Help? Let’s see, what can I do to help you get out of this situation. Better question, _why_ would I help you out of this situation.” Pansy chuckled. “Devil’s Snare Devil’s Snare, if you struggle you must beware. If you put yourself at ease, the Devil’s Snare will let you be.”

Pansy clucked her tongue. “What _ever_ could _I_ do to put you at ease?”

The brunette heard footsteps coming closer. Finally maybe Pansy was going to show her some compassion. Just as the thought had formed, Hermione felt her skirt being lifted over her bum to rest on her back. “What the…”

“Look,” Pansy snapped. “This is the only way I know to make anyone relax. So…just relax. Okay.”

Hermione swallowed audibly. “Um, ok…” she replied not entirely certain she understood Pansy’s intentions. Then she let out a loud squeal as she felt Pansy’s hands sliding up her thighs.

“Granger! Shut the hell up before you catch someone’s attention. I really don’t want anyone to come in here and find me kneeling down behind you. Do you want out of this or not?”

Hermione hesitated. “Exactly what do you plan on doing to help me out, Parkinson?”

Pansy smiled, and again the smile was hidden just out of sight. “I was just going to give you a massage. That’s really the only way I know how to relax someone.” She paused. “I guess it depends on how tense you really are that determines how far I have to go.”

The dark-haired girl pulled off Hermione’s shoes, then reached up and removed the stockings. Grabbing one of the brunette’s feet, she began her massage. Pansy’s thumbs circled around the ball of the foot she held, her fingers gently caressing each toe before moving to lightly stroke the top of the foot and ankle.

Stretching the girl’s foot upward, she let her thumbs stroke along Hermione’s arch, causing a barely audible moan to escape the other girl’s lips. Pansy’s smirk returned to her face and she slowly gripped the heel of the foot in between her thumb and index finger squeezing gently. This continued for about five minutes before she switched to the opposite foot, giving it the same treatment.

When she was finished with the feet, she moved to gently caress the calf muscles in front of her. She ran her palms up Hermione’s legs to the bend of the girl’s knees and back down. The brunette shivered from the touch. _She’s probably never even been touched like this before,_ Pansy thought to herself, a devilish grin appearing on her face.

She slowly ran her hands back up Hermione’s legs, but this time, on the way down she let her fingernails lightly trail along the girl’s soft skin. The trembling was more violent this time, and Pansy distinctly heard the sharp intake of breath. Hermione’s body was rigid and Pansy knew that the Gryffindor had not released the breath. The Devil’s Snare tightened around the girl.

“Pansy, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but this thing is not easing up. I can hardly breathe.” Hermione was struggling to talk at this point.

“Ok,” the dark-hair girl sighed. “Time to step it up a notch I guess.” She reached up and cupped the brunette’s sex.

Hermione gasped as the vines gripped her even tighter.

Pansy immediately began to rub against the thin material that covered Hermione’s sex. She could feel that the brunette was wet underneath her panties, so she let a finger slip beneath the edge collecting some of that delicious moisture as Hermione’s scent filled the room.

 _Too bad I can’t reach her tits,_ Pansy thought, _that would help her relax._ She let out a chuckle and slid the rest of her hand beneath the panties.

She rubbed tiny circles around the brunette’s clit, getting rougher and rougher each time. She could hear Hermione whimpering softly and she didn’t know if it was because she was enjoying the contact or if the vines had tightened to the point of hurting the girl.

“Are you ok?” Pansy asked softly not stopping her careful ministrations.

“I…” gasp “can’t…” pant “breathe!” Hermione spoke with effort.

Pansy hesitated. _Maybe I should just cut the stuff off of her._ “I don’t think this is working, maybe I should try something else.”

“No!” Hermione gasped. “I…” pant “think it’s almost…” pant “I just need…” pant “to settle…” gasp “down.” She took a few shallow breaths. “I’m…” pant “almost…” pant “there!”

“There?” Pansy smirked. “You’re almost where?”

“Calm!”

“No, I don’t think this is working,” Pansy began. “I think I’m going to try something different.”

Hermione groaned as Pansy pulled her hand away. But then felt her panties being removed and her eyes grew wide. “Um…Pansy…what are you doing?” she struggled to ask.

Pansy stared at the flesh before her. “Magnificent,” she whispered. _Who knew Granger was hiding such a perfect ass and a tight, little pink cunt._ Pansy leaned forward, just enough so that Hermione could feel her hot breath brushing over her sex.

The brunette moaned.

Pansy started kissing the delicate flesh slowly, flicking her tongue against the hardened nub every so often.

Hermione was not even trying to disguise her moans at this point. She was trying desperately to push herself onto the dark-haired girl’s tongue. Anything to get that feeling to come back to her. She just needed Pansy to rub against that part of her, continuously. She didn’t know what was happening to her, but she could tell that it was something big, and it was close.

Then it came to her, she was about to orgasm. “Pansy,” she gasped. “I think” pant “I’m about to climax.”

Pansy laughed, she couldn’t hold back. Not a simple giggle or chuckle, she laughed loudly and at length. _About to climax?_ she thought, _only Granger can make and orgasm sound like a dictionary._ She compensated for her lack of oral attention with two fingers plunged deeply into velvet fire.

Hermione’s head jerked back. Her hips thrust back and forth as much as possible. It was almost as if an explosion went off between her thighs. Her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. _Wait, the floor? I’m free!_

Hermione stood and turned just in time to see Pansy stuffing pink cloth into her pocket. _My panties!_

Pansy saw the girl’s eyes widen at the idea of someone taking her panties. “Just a keepsake if you don’t mind,” Pansy drawled. She turned to leave. “Maybe you can repay me later,” she said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com


End file.
